Your mine!
by DarkKyle13
Summary: Yugi sees Yami with Tea and snaps.  Yugi tells Yami what's on his mind. Please read and comment!  Tea disliking, song girlfriend.  note: sorry about the how it was rated early i thought i hit teen XD lol my bad peoples


Darkwinged:...well here's a story...  
Kaya: Sorry for Darkwinged's attitude she has been having a bad day hehehe (-_-")  
Darkwinged: -in a corner- I just don't understand...sigh...  
Kaya: ANYWAYS! Here's the story!  
Yugi: Darkwinged does not own yugioh and she doesn't own the song girlfriend. They go to there rightful owners  
Yami: I don't know I think that if the yamixyugi fan girls own us the story line would be more lovely  
Kaya: ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Yugi saw Yami in a dinner and he snap.  
Yami was with Tea and they were holding hands.  
Yugi sighed and looked around.  
His eyes widen when he saw a glass cup.  
Yugi smirks oddly and smashed it to the ground.  
Yami and Tea plus everyone in the dinner looked at Yugi and gasped.  
Yugi smirked and pointed to Yami, while he took a deep breath.  
Yugi then opened his mouth and said this.

"Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a sercet!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!"

Yami mouth drop to the floor as Yugi walked up to his table.  
Tea stood up and was about to yell at Yugi.  
That was untill Yugi jumped up onto there table and stood there.  
Tea sat down and stared at him.  
Yami couldn't believe this. What happened to his light?  
Yugi smiled and grabbed a fit of Yami's shirt and began to sing again.

"Your so fine,  
I want you mine.  
Your so delicious!  
I think about you all the time!  
Your so addictive, don't you know what I can do to make feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious!  
And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking prince, I can tell you like me to and you know I'm right!"

Yami eyes widen.  
Did his light just swear!  
What has gotten into his little innocent light?  
Tea stood up and went to push Yugi off the table.  
Yugi jumped off the table and point to Tea.  
Tea growled and glared at Yugi.  
Tea stood back up and stood next to Yugi.  
Yugi smriked again oddly and grabbed Tea's hand and forced her to the ground.  
Tea eyes widen when all of a sudden she was kneeing on the ground with her arm twisted behide her.  
Yugi then looked at Yami and started to sing again.

"She's like so whatever.  
You can do you much better.  
I think we should get together now.  
AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a sercet!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend"

Yugi then let go of Tea and she felled forward.  
Yugi then stepped on the table again and lean forward.  
His hands on his hip and his face only a foot away from Yami face, he began to sing again.

"I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again.  
So come over here tell me what I wanna hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear!  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again because she like so whatever.  
And you can do so much better, I think we should be together now.  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a sercet!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!"

Yugi then moved closer to Yami and put one of his hands on Yami shoulder and the other one on his chest.  
Tea screamed for Yami to kick Yugi off but Yami ignored her.  
In fact Yami liked seeing his light so demanding.  
Yami smirked and moved closer to Yugi.  
Yugi smiled and lean his head in so that his mouth was by Yami's ear.  
Yugi whisper sing into Yami's ear.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger.  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better, there's no other.  
So, whens it gonna sink in, she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger.  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better, there's no other.  
So, whens it gonna sink in, she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a sercet!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a sercet!  
Hey! Hey!  
You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!"

Yugi then lighting bite Yami's ear.  
Yami eyes widen cause he felt something harden.  
Yugi then moved away and stood in front of Tea.  
Yugi started walking forward and Tea step back.  
Yugi keep doing this till she was near the pond in the dinner.  
Yugi smirked then yelled.  
"HEY! HEY!"  
Tea screamed and felled into the pond.  
Yugi smiled and flipped Tea off.  
Yami smirked and walked up to Yugi and kissed him roughly.  
Yami then picked Yugi up and carried him out of the dinner.  
Yugi then looked back at Tea, who was sitting in the water in shock.  
Yugi smiled and licked Yami's ear and whisper, "Your mine..."

* * *

Darkwinged: Well that's it..  
Yugi:O_O  
Yami: -smirks- Yugi you're coming with me -carries yugi away-  
Kaya:...Um thanks for reading! Please comment!  
Darkwinged: -still in her corner-  
Kaya: Hehehe Thank you have a good day!


End file.
